Shiver
by elisahpstarkid
Summary: Kurt and Blaine hated each other. They saw each other as nothing but competition as they fought over straight guy Sam Evans' affections. But then why was it so hard for Blaine to hate Kurt? And why couldn't Kurt keep his eyes away from Blaine? KLAINE! For Jodie, because she's perfection.
1. Chapter 1

_Oh, my God, he's so gorgeous_. Blaine couldn't help but stare as the love of his life, the most beautiful boy on this planet, walked down the hall. He grabbed he's locker to stop himself from swaying. The man of his dreams pushed his hair out his eyes with a shake of his head and then, in that one breathtaking moment, his eyes met Blaine's. Blaine could've sworn his heart stopped beating in that moment but it felt like it was exploding when the boy smiled at him.

_Oh, my God! Oh, my God! Oh, my God!_ _Smile back, you fucking idiot_. Blaine sent him a broad 1000 Watt grin back and wanted to smack his head against his locker when the perfect boy chuckled and averted his gaze. _Too enthusiastic_…

Blaine grabbed his textbooks from his locked, threw them in his back and slammed his locker closed. He fucked it up _again_. He couldn't even greet the boy properly in the morning, leave alone ask him out. Besides, wasn't he still dating Quinn Fabray? Yes, Blaine was in love with a guy who was claiming to be straight. Blaine was head over heels in love with Sam Evans.

* * *

_Jesus Christ, he's too perfect_. Kurt watched as Blaine Anderson made a total fool of himself by giving Sam Evans the biggest, goofiest grin he'd ever seen and the blonde boy reacting by softly chuckling. Kurt took this chance to step forward, intertwining his arm with Sam's.

'Oh, hey, Kurt,' Sam said cheerfully. Kurt's heart skipped a beat.

'Hey, Sammy,' he replied, a little sultry. 'How are you doing-' He was cut off by Sam being pulled away from Kurt by no one other than Quinn Fabray.

'Hummel,' she sent Kurt a warning glare before turning to her _boyfriend_. 'Hey, Sam!' Sam grinned back at her but Kurt could see he seemed a little uneasy.

'Hey, Quinn,' he replied and leaned forward to give her a small peck. Kurt took this as his cue to leave. He didn't even bother saying goodbye to Sam since Quinn now had him pressed against the lockers, lips locked. He sighed and shook his head. Leave it to Kurt Hummel to fall in love with _another_ straight guy. _No,_ he told himself, _Sam's not straight_. No straight guy would ever die his hair that blonde. Kurt then caught Blaine Anderson's eyes.

'Nice smirk, Anderson,' he snapped. 'I must admit it looks a lot better than that overly happy grin you reserved for your crush.' Blaine's face twisted into a scowl.

'Look who's talking, Hummel,' he responded. 'He'd rather fuck his _girlfriend_ against the lockers in his high school than talk to you.' Both boys sighed as they glanced at Sam and Quinn, who were still in the middle of a very heated make out session. A freshman stopped to stare at the couple in confusion and fascination, causing Noah Puckerman, who also seemed a little distracted by Quinn and Sam, to bump into him, actively sending him to the ground.

'I wish Puckerman would just get his act together and ask Quinn out,' Blaine complained. 'I bet she'll jump back in his arms in a heartbeat.' Kurt's eyes widened as he turned to Blaine.

'That's _it_,' he exclaimed, causing Blaine to jumped slightly. 'We have to talk Noah into asking Fabray out. Jesus, Anderson, I didn't think there were actual brains in the gigantic head of yours but you never fail to surprise me.' Blaine glared at him for that last comment but didn't react on it.

'I don't know, Hummel,' he said. 'I don't really want to break his heart.'

'Come on,' Kurt scoffed. 'Have you ever seen the way he looks at her? I bet the only reason he hasn't dumped her yet is because he doesn't want to break _her_ heart. He'll be glad to be rid of her, trust me. And then he'll jump right into my arms.' Blaine tilted his head slightly, narrowing his eyes.

'You mean, _my_ arms.' Kurt raised his eyebrows and scoffed again but this time amused.

'_Your_ arms, Anderson? You've got to be kidding me. Tell me one reason why he'd rather be with you than me.' Blaine laughed.

'I can tell you over a million, Hummel,' he replied. 'But I think it will only take a few to convince you. Since it makes so much sense.' He pretended to think for a moment, mocking Kurt, before he spoke up again, his voice dripping with sarcasm. 'Oh, wow, let me think! _Maybe_, he'll like me better because you are an arrogant dick who cares about nothing but his own needs and I can be everything he wants in a boyfriend.' It was Kurt's turn to glare.

'When I look at what you just said, I don't think _I'm_ the arrogant dick here, Anderson,' he snapped. 'And besides, why would somebody like Sam ever want to date a guy who's hair is stuck to his head with two bottles of hair gel and is still unable to hide his curls.' Kurt tugged hard at one of the lose curls in Blaine's neck. Blaine yelped.

'Fuck you, Hummel!'

'No, thank you,' Kurt replied smoothly over his shoulder as he walked away. 'I think I'll pass.' He took out his phone and scrolled through his contact list, finding the name he had been looking for. He quickly wrote out a text and pressed send.

_To: __**Noah Puckerman**_

_From: __**Kurt Hummel**_

_**I need to talk to you. It's about Quinn.**_

* * *

Blaine watched as Kurt Hummel walked away from him, frantically typing on his phone. He tried not to let his gaze wander to Kurt's ass but _damn_…

Ah, who was Blaine kidding. Yes, he most definitely had a huge crush on Sam Evans but he was lying if he said he hated Kurt. In fact, he used to be head over heels for the boy. But he dismissed his feelings after Kurt hurt him so badly.

Blaine hated calling Kurt names like 'arrogant dick' but he acted like one to Blaine. Not only when he did… _that_ a few weeks ago but also when they first met.

* * *

_Blaine was terrified. It was his first day in a public school since _it _happened. The Sadie Hawkins dance…_

No,_ he thought firmly, shaking his head,_ don't go there, Blaine. Bad thoughts. This is a new start. _McKinley was definitely not the first school of his choice. Dalton Academy in Westerville was but his dad told him they couldn't afford it… from his 800 dollar chair… over his 6000 dollar desk, while watching television on his enormous plasma screen… one of the five plasma screens in the Anderson residence. Blaine knew his dad had been lying about not being able to afford Dalton but there was nothing he could do about it. Yelling at his dad wasn't going to help him realize there was nothing wrong with homosexuality. He'd still hate him._

'_Daddy doesn't hate you,' his mum had once said. Once meaning one of the three weeks in a year she was actually home. Blaine was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the boy right in front of him playing _Angry Birds_ on his phone and walked right into him. The boy gasped and stumbled, dropping his phone on the floor and Blaine fell right on his ass. Feeling rather silly he stood up, wiping the dirt from his clothes and straightening his bow tie. _

'_Oh, _fuck_,' he heard. He looked at the boy who was staring at his phone with wide eyes. He noticed a huge crack across the screen and gasped a little. The sound made the boy look up. Blaine literally took a step back when he saw the anger in the other boy's eyes. The boy's gorgeous blue eyes._

'_Look what you did, you fucking dick!' Oh, shit. He's really pissed. 'What the fuck were you thinking?!'_

'_I'm sorry,' Blaine stammered. 'I didn't see you… I can buy you a new one if you want-'_

'_So you're a rich dick,' the guy snapped back. 'I bet daddy gives you everything you ever wanted with a simple snap of your fingers, huh?' Ouch. That was a sore spot._

'_Shut your fucking mouth,' he hissed back and to his satisfaction the beautiful guy looked slightly taken aback. 'You know nothing about me _or_ my relationship with my dad. The money I was going to give to you was the money I've worked for all summer to buy myself a new phone.' He took his battered old Nokia out of his pocket and shoved it in the boy's face. He was lucky it even survived the attack. 'My dad wouldn't spend a dollar on his faggy son.' _Wow, Blaine, maybe it's better if you stop talking now_._

_The boy's eyes softened and filled with something Blaine couldn't quite place. 'I'm sorry.' Blaine just scoffed and turned away from him without another word._

* * *

_The next time he saw the beautiful boy with the broken phone was in Glee club. He never had the courage to join his old school's Glee club out of fear of the bullies but this was a new start. This was his chance to show his talent to the world. That was the one thing Blaine wasn't shy about. He knew he could sing; people have been telling him that since he was younger when he sang in church. But still, high school was a lot more dangerous and vicious than church and he felt more and more nervous as he came closer to the choir room. _

_But then he stepped in… and saw the boy from this morning. The perfect but angry boy who made assumptions about his relationship with his dad and who looked so sorry when he found out the truth. The boy who seemed to be close to tears whenever he thought nobody was looking. Blaine wondered why. But before he could do anything, a curly haired man wearing a vest stepped in front of him. _

'_Hello,' he said cheerfully. 'I'm Mr. Shuester. Welcome to Glee club! Would you like to join?' Blaine nodded, a little overwhelmed by the teacher's enthusiasm. _

'_He has to audition first.' Blaine looked up at the cool, high voice cutting through the room and saw 'beautiful' looking at him with raised eyebrows. _

'_Kurt, everyone can join Glee club,' a tall boy interjected. He had his arm wrapped around a petit brunette who couldn't seem to disagree more with him._

'_No, I think Kurt is right,' she said quickly, before turning to Blaine with a charming smile. 'Hello there, what's your name?' Blaine was a little confused by the way she spoke to him, like he was five years old. He heard Kurt snort._

'_Blaine,' he replied dumbly. 'Blaine Anderson.'_

'_Well, Blaine Anderson, I am Rachel Berry,' she continued, still using that slightly annoying tone. 'I'm the leader of this club.'_

'_No, you're not, Berry. We all just said you were so you'd finally shut up.' This comment came from a Latina cheerleader who was glaring viciously at Rachel. Her pinky was intertwined with the blonde cheerleader sitting next to her. Blaine smiled softly at that. _

'_Details, details,' Rachel hurried to say. 'But anyway-'_

'_I think what Rachel's trying to say is that we'd like you to sing for us so we can see if you're good enough for a possible lead,' the tall boy, who was probably her boyfriend, interrupted her rambling. Rachel sighed and smiled up at her boyfriend._

'_Yeah,' she breathed. Mr. Shuester cleared his throat and turned to Blaine._

'_Can you sing us a song, Blaine?' Blaine nodded and walked over to the band on the other side of the room who seemed to be simply waiting there for somebody to burst into a song. He whispered the name of the song he wanted to sing and turned back to the rest of the Glee club who was waiting patiently. _

So I look in your direction,  
But you pay me no attention, do you?

_He couldn't help but glance at Kurt. He looked a little surprised but whether it was from Blaine's song choice or voice he didn't know. His blue eyes were wide and his perfect eyebrows were raised again, but not in an arrogant way. His pale skin seemed to be shining in the artificial light of the choir room. Blaine had to avert his eyes in order to keep sing and focused his attention at the obviously dyed hair of one of the boys. It looked kind of silly on him._

Did you want me to change?  
Well I changed for good  
And I want you to know.  
That you'll always get your way  
I wanted to say

Don't you shiver!

_He sang through the rest of the song with practiced ease and then turned to the teacher to see his reaction. Mr. Shuester immediately started applauding. _

'_Well, I think you're amazing, Blaine,' he exclaimed. 'What do you guys think?' He turned to the group. _

'_I think the New Directions just gained a new member, Mr. Shue,' one of the girls said with a wide grin. The rest of the group whooped and cheered but Blaine's mind was preoccupied with other things… _Who would call their Glee club Nude Erections_?!_

_He then noticed that Kurt didn't look all that happy with their new member. In fact, he was glaring at Blaine as if he wanted to kill him right on the spot and Blaine couldn't help but feel slightly scared. He wondered what on earth he had done to make this boy hate him so much._

* * *

**A/N I know it's short and not very good but it's kind of an introduction to the story. I'm writing this as a thank you gift to the beautiful and amazing and awesome **_**ImaGleekBaby**_** (who's currently writing a beautiful, probably soon tear-jerking Klaine fanfiction based of **_**A Walk To Remember**_** called **_**Never Thought I Would Fall Like That**_**. Seriously, go read it! It's so good…) because she's always there for me, even now when I can't really find a way to deal with my shit, she's there for me and I just want her to know I really appreciate it. I love you, Jodie! And I know a fanfiction might seem like a really small gift in return for what you've given me, and maybe it is, but I couldn't think of another way to thank you. You know how much I like to write and how it's my way of expressing myself! That's probably why you expected a letter.. ;-)**

**TO THE READERS OF MY OTHER FANFICTIONS… wow, I'm so sorry! I'll try to update as soon as I can! I'll work on the new chapter for ALL MY STORIES, EVEN **_**Let The Lights Bring You Home**_** tonight!**

**ABOUT THIS FANFIC: You'll find out what Blaine is talking about when he's on about Kurt hurting his feelings. I'll try not to make this story too sad and Blangsty… No promises. **

**Lots of love,**

**elisahpstarkid**

**Btw… happy new year! 3**


	2. Changing for Love

Kurt shivered slightly as he felt the sharp wind from where he stood under the bleachers. He glanced at the watch on his wrist. Ten past four. Puckerman should have been here already. As if on cue he heard a smooth voice behind him.

'Hey, babe. Do you have a cigarette for me?' Kurt turned around to see Noah Puckerman stand in front of a short girl with pink hair wearing a leather jacket. She looked slightly freaked out.

'Fuck off,' she stated bluntly before turning away and finding herself a spot as far away from the boy as she could. Kurt tried to keep in his laughter but failed miserable and let out a few giggles. Puckerman didn't look too amused when he finally acknowledged Kurt's presence.

'I'm glad you find this funny, Hummel.' Kurt shrugged.

'You're ten minutes late. I feel like I earned myself the right to laugh at you.' It was Pucks turn to shrug as he grabbed a cigarette package from his back pocket and pulled out a cigarette.

'Whatever,' he muttered. 'What do you want from me?' Kurt knew Puck was just putting up a front; he wasn't anything close to the asshole he pretended to be. In fact, Kurt had seen Noah Puckerman cry several times over emotional performances and sad movies. And he was a real sweetheart once he trusted you enough to show you the real Noah.

'Like I said, I want to talk to you about Quinn.' Kurt saw a flash of panic in Puck's eyes before he continued on acting indifferent, flicking a bit of ash from his cigarette.

'What about Fabray?'

'She's dating Sam Evans.' Noah took a particularly long drag from his cigarette but his façade didn't falter.

'So what?'

'So,' Kurt took a step closer. 'Do you really think they're a good match?' Puck scuffed.

'Why would I care who Fabray is fucking. For all I care it's the neighbor's dog.'

'Ah, but you _do_ care,' Kurt shot back. 'You love her, Noah, there's no point denying it.' Puck's eyes flashed.

'First of all, do not call me _Noah_,' he spat. 'I'm Puck. And second of all, I told you, I don't fucking care about Queen Bitch. I don't do _love_.' Kurt had a snappy remark ready but kept it in when he saw the slightly dejected look on Puck's face. Instead he simply got straight to the point.

'You want Quinn and I want Sam,' he stated. 'Therefor I thought it would be time for us to interfere.' Puck looked confused.

'Wait… Sam Evans is gay?' Kurt rolled his eyes.

'Of course he is,' he snapped. 'He just isn't ready to come out yet. Don't question my gaydar, Noah.'

'Didn't you have a crush on Finn half a year ago?' Kurt scowled at Puck.

'That was a mistake,' he snapped. 'One mistake I'll never make again. Sam is not straight.' Puck shrugged.

'Whatever, man,' he muttered. 'But there's nothing we can do about it. If Sam even _is_ gay, he's obviously not coming out anytime soon and Quinn's head over heels for him.'

'Quinn is still obsessed with you,' Kurt replied. 'She'd jump right back into your arms if you just gave her just one indication of you loving her.' Puck scoffed.

'If only it was that easy,' he said. 'Besides, you're my friend, Kurt, but I'm not about to go out of my way to get you a boyfriend.'

'It's not just about me here-'

'Kurt, just don't…' Kurt stopped talking at the sound of Puck's rather tired voice. 'I'm sick and tired of pining after Quinn, okay? I just need to… move on.' Kurt couldn't help but feel sorry for the now defeated looking boy. Puck was staring down at his shoes and showed more vulnerability than Kurt had ever seen him do.

'Just… think about it, okay?' Puck looked up and shrugged, his tough demeanor slipping back into place.

'Fine, whatever.' Kurt sighed and turned away, walking back towards the school and leaving Puck with his thoughts. He had hoped Puck would be a little more enthusiastic, but honestly, what did he expect? As long as Kurt knew him Puck was very appointed to himself. Of course he wouldn't do what Kurt tells him with a snap of his fingers. This was going to take time.

'How did it go, lady face?' Kurt looked up at the sound of the smooth voice to see Blaine Anderson had joined him on his walk back into the school. He had to do a double take when he caught sight of his outfit.

'I know you usually look ridiculous but this is probably the worst you've ever looked,' he spat. 'What the _fuck_ are you wearing, Anderson.' Blaine looked down at him leather jacket and skin tight jeans. Kurt thought he smelled the faint scent of cigarettes and was completely shocked. Since when did Anderson smoke?

'I thought… maybe Sam would be overwhelmed by the hotness of this outfit and… I don't actually know… I hoped it might make the jocks keep their distance.' Kurt didn't have the heart to insult Blaine when he was doing the exact same thing Kurt had done about a year earlier.

'Changing yourself isn't going to make the jocks like you,' Kurt said as gentle as he could muster. 'Trust me, I tried.' Blaine looked up, surprised.

'You did?' Kurt nodded rather bashfully.

'I dated a girl to try and make my dad happier.' At Blaine's curious look he quietly added: 'Brittany…' Blaine threw he head back and laughed loudly.

'O-of course Brittany,' he said, his eyes shining with their of laughter. 'Only she'd be naïve enough to date you.' Kurt wasn't sure if he should take offence in that.

'Whatever, Anderson,' he muttered, a blush rising to his cheeks. 'Just don't think Sam would ever like you wearing that outfit. In that case, keep wearing it.' Kurt could almost sense Blaine rolling his eyes. 'But seriously,' he continued.

'I know we used to be sort of friends-' _best friends, lovers_. 'And I honestly just don't want you to change yourself for anyone. Not Sam, and definitely not the bullies.' Blaine stopped walking, staring at Kurt in surprise. The latter kept walking until a body latched itself to his side.

'Oh, my God, Kurt, hi!' Rachel Berry. Of course.

'Hi, Rach,' Blaine greeted friendly before leaving them without another word. Kurt wasn't surprised. He could sometimes, just sometimes, have quite good conversations with his old friend. Blaine was a good guy, deep down. He was just corrupted by the rest of the world, and turned into the dick he is these days.

Kurt shook his head before tuning in Rachel's rant about Finn's good morning text.

* * *

'_I'm sorry.' Kurt looked up to see the boy from earlier- _Blaine_, he mentally supplied- standing in front of him. He closed his locker and turned to the boy with raised eyebrows._

'_What for?' Blaine looked terribly uneasy. He stared down at his shoes._

'_Well, first of all for breaking your phone,' he said quietly. 'And there must be something else I've done wrong because you looked quite mad at me in Glee.' Kurt felt guilt rise._

'_I- I,' he stuttered. 'I guess, your voice just got on my nerves…' _It sounded so terribly gorgeous and I was split between being jealous and wanting to hold you in my arms forever. _Blaine swallowed visibly. _

'_Oh, wow… I'm sorry, I guess…' Kurt's heart broke at the sight of the defeated look in Blaine's eyes. 'I didn't realize my singing was so bad it bothered you. I mean-'_

'_I didn't mean it like that,' Kurt said quickly. 'I only meant… you're really good… and there's enough competition for a solo as it is. At this pace I'll never get to sing in Glee club again.' Blaine's face relaxed slightly and his eyes turned sympathetic. _This boy is so expressive.

'_I'm sorry,' he repeated. 'Maybe we should talk to Mr. Shuester, then? If your talking voice is anything to go by, I'm sure you're an amazing singer.' Kurt blushed._

'_I don't know,' he muttered. 'I tried, but… I guess he's not so fond of my voice as you are.' Blaine smiled and surprised Kurt by linking their arms together. _

'_I'm sure we can change that if we work together.' The boys spend the entire lunch period together, talking about everything. From movies to fashion and the boys seemed to agree on almost everything._

'_Okay, name your favorite female singer in three, two, one…'_

'_Lady Gaga-'_

'_Katy Perry-'_

'_Oh, my _God_…'_

'Please_, tell me you're joking…' _

_Both boys laughed out loud and Kurt subconsciously scooted his chair a little closer to Blaine. The latter did notice and he couldn't help the grin that spread on his face._

'_I'm still really sorry about your phone,' Blaine said suddenly as their laughter had died down. Kurt shrugged._

'_It sucks but I'm sure that if I explain to my dad what happened, he'd understand.' It was Kurt's turn to look guilty. 'I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said that stuff about your father. I didn't have any right to assume.' Blaine smiled sadly._

'_It's okay,' he replied. 'It's just… a bit of a sore spot. I'm g-gay, you see. And he doesn't like that. And I'm trying to act more like a _man_ for him but…' He looked down at his lap, trying to hide his sadness when he felt a strong but slender arm wrap around his shoulders. He smiled up at Kurt, who had his eyes closed as he pressed Blaine close to him._

'_I'm really sorry,' he whispered. 'You deserve better. And you are definitely a man. Being gay doesn't change that. And in case you were wondering, I'm gay too.' Blaine smiled, a real honest smile this time. Kurt pulled him back to his chest as he whispered in his ear._

'_Don't change for anybody, Blaine. This world isn't worth it. And I'm sorry for being such a dick to you earlier. I'm just terribly jealous.' Blaine let out a mix between a hick cup and a laugh before they went back to their discussion._

_ 'Katy Perry's so much better, though...'_

_ 'Ugh!'_

* * *

**A/N Hello! Look who's back! :-D**

**I know it's not much… and it's most definitely not the best chapter I've ever written but… I hope it's satisfying! **

**Lots of love to my dearest Jodie, of course! And this chapter too, is dedicated to your awesomeness!**

**Review, maybe? **

**Or let me know what you think on my:**

**Twitter: elisahpfreak**

**Tumblr: elisahpstarkid**


	3. Badboy Blaine

**A/N This chapter is set before the last chapter, but because I keep changing POV I decided to put this here! **

* * *

Blaine was standing in front of the mirror in his room, looking himself over one last time. He tugged a little at the leather jacket he was wearing, a frown on his face. He let his hands wander down his legs, feeling the tight jeans cling to his body and turned a little to watch them stretch over his ass.

_Good_, he thought, _this has to turn Sam on_. Blaine wasn't always the most confident guy but there was one thing he knew for sure: he had a nice ass. He smirked at his reflection, cocking his head to the side. There was something still missing…

And then it hit him. He walked over to his bed where his school bag was lying, half of the contents spread around the room. He took out a plastic bag and opened it, taking out the eyeliner he bought the day before. He walked back to his mirror and applied it awkwardly. _How did girl do it_, he wondered as he twisted his wrist, trying to find a comfortable position for his hand so it wouldn't tremble and accidentally stab his eye out. When he was done, he threw the eyeliner back on the bed, looking the results over in the mirror. He smirked: it looked good. The black eyeliner accented his eyes, making the many different colors in them jump out.

He had a plan for today. He was going to school looking as badass as possible and he'd show those jocks what he was worth and by doing so, he'd impress both Sam and Kurt.

_Kurt_, he internally sighed. The boy he was supposed to hate but couldn't. How could he ever hate the boy who helped him when things escalated at home.

* * *

_Blaine sniffed, clutching his bruising face as he stumbled into his room. The night had started off so well. His mother was on a business trip for a week and his father was out drinking with friend for the night, leaving Blaine with the house to himself. Of course, he wouldn't be throwing a party or something like that. Let's be honest, who'd come if _Blaine Anderson_, the most unpopular guy in school, would give a party. No, he loved that he'd be able to sit downstairs in the living room, doing his homework and blogging without having to endure his parents' comments. He'd order pizza and just listen to music as loud as he wanted while talking to his online friends. _

_But Blaine's plans had been more than just ruined when his father stumbled into the house around ten thirty, drunk out of his mind and cursing loudly. Blaine immediately jumped up and started cleaning the mess around the couch, knowing how terribly angry his father could get when under the influence of alcohol. Just when he was putting all the candy wrappers into the empty pizza box, the door from the hall to the living room was slammed open. James Anderson stumbled in, looking a strange mix between furious and devastated._

* * *

'_What the fuck is wrong with you, boy?' His tone was surprisingly sad, his words slurring together. 'You were such a good kid and then you went and did this. Why?' To say Blaine was confused would be an understatement but he knew better than to start a discussion with his drunk father. That was bound to go wrong._

'_I'm going to bed, Dad,' he said, picking up the pizza box from the coffee table and attempted to slip past his father into the kitchen but was stopped by a strong hand on his arm pulling his back roughly. Blaine's eyes grew wide in shock and he dropped the pizza box to the floor when his father's hands curled around his collar. _

'_I'm not finished,' he spat. He practically threw him down on the couch, and started pacing in front of him, his face twisted with anger. Blaine had to refrain from jumping up and sprinting down the hall and up the stairs to his room but he stayed where he was. At one point his father would start sobering up and realizing what he was doing. He could go to his room then, but until that point he'd have to endure a few homophobic comments. He could do this: he heard them all the time in school._

'_I'm a good man,' James began. 'I've finished my study, got a nice job, a beautiful wife and two healthy sons. One of them is on his way of becoming a successful actor in Hollywood,' Blaine tried not to roll his eyes, 'And the other is a smart boy with a most promising future. What went wrong, Blaine? Why did you do this to us?' Blaine felt furious but kept his head down, reminding himself that confrontations with his drunk father never ended well. James sighed and sat down on the chair right next to the couch. He buried his head in his hands before speaking again._

'_I want you packed and out of my house in ten minutes.' It took Blaine a few seconds to realize what his father was saying but when it hit him, it hit him hard. He jumped up from the couch, tears already spilling from his eyes._

'No_! Please, no, daddy! You can't-' Blaine's words where cut off when a fist connected with his jaw hard, leaving him swaying on his feet and sobbing loudly. In all the years he was alive, he never knew his father as a violent man. Sure, he could get quite angry at times, especially when he had a drink or two but he'd never hit somebody, especially not his own child. Even when Blaine had come out and his father spent over thirty minutes shouting at him while his mother cried in the corner, he never laid a finger on him. And yet, here he was, clutching his already bruising jaw as his father stared down at him, regret clear on his face._

'_B-Blaine, I-' He reached out to touch Blaine's shoulder but the latter flinched away from him. 'Please, I'm sorry.' He opened his arms a little as a silent beg instead of an invitation and Blaine immediately fell into his father's arms. He buried his face into the chest, taking in the smell of a lost childhood as he cried into James' t-shirt. He felt his father's hands stroke through his hair, whispering endless apologies as he held his crying son. _

_A few minutes passed before Blaine untangled himself from his father and wordlessly made his way upstairs. He lied down on his bed and that's how he found himself, tear tracks all over his face and his phone in his hand. He scrolled through his contact list until he found the number he was looking for and pressed 'call'. _

'… _Hello?' The voice on the other side of the line was cracking and sounded tired but it was still the most beautiful thing Blaine had ever heard. _

'_Kurt,' he sniffed. 'Kurt, I'm sorry for calling you so late but-'_

'_Blaine, are you crying?' Kurt sounded a lot more alert by now. 'What happened, sweetheart?' Even in the current situation, Blaine couldn't help but feel his heart lift at the pet name. _

'_My dad, he…' Blaine closed his eyes for a moment, gathering all of the courage he had left to repeat the happenings of that night. Kurt waited patiently for the boy to continue his story. 'He came home drunk tonight, earlier than I had expected so I was still downstairs. He started asking me what he did wrong to deserve a gay son and then he told me to pack my stuff and leave the house.' Blaine sniffed just as Kurt gasped. _

'_W-where are you right now,' Kurt asked urgently. Blaine sniffed again, shaking his head a little as if to clear it. _

'_At home, in my bedroom,' he replied. 'I begged him to let me stay and he… eh, he let me.' A silence fell until-_

'_Please, tell me what you're holding back, Blaine,' Kurt whispered, barely audible over the phone. 'I want to help you.'_

'_He… he hit me…' Blaine tried to swallow around the lump in his throat, turning to his side so his phone was pressed between his cheek and his pillow. 'But he apologized straight away and we hugged.' Kurt remained silent, as if he was still waiting for Blaine to say more but nothing followed. Kurt sighed._

'_Blaine, I'm so sorry. Do you think you're going to be okay?' Blaine nodded before realizing Kurt couldn't actually see his face. _

'_Yeah, I'll be fine,' he muttered. 'My father will probably pretend like nothing happened and go back to ignore me tomorrow. I just needed to hear your voice; it calms me down.' Another silence fell and Blaine would have been worried if Kurt was freaked out by what he just said, but he was too exhausted. _

'_Kurt?' Kurt hummed in reply. 'Can you sing me to sleep?' There was another short silence but it was broken by a whisper from Kurt._

'_Of course… Blackbird singing in the dead of night…'_

* * *

Blaine shook his head to shake himself out of the memory and started picking up school work and supplies and putting them in his bag. It was time to blow some minds and hopefully, blow some dicks.

* * *

**A/N *giggles* **

**Leave a review with what you think of the chapter? :-)**

Oh! And if any of you have Tumblr: go follow me there! It's elisahpstarkid! And if you want to, leave your birthday and a Klaine prompt in my ask box and I will write you a Klaine drabble, for free! :-D 3 


End file.
